


DIVINE▹ supernatural

by fandomlover727



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angels, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Archangels, Aunt Amara (Supernatural), BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), BAMF Winchesters (Supernatural), Bad Parent Chuck Shurley, Castiel (Supernatural) and Original Female Character(s) are Siblings, Castiel is Bad at Feelings (Supernatural), Castiel is a Winchester (Supernatural), Chuck Shurley Being an Asshole, Chuck Shurley is God, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Demons, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fanfiction, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Gen, Half-Human, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt Lucifer (Supernatural), Hybrids, Lucifer Possessing Castiel (Supernatural), Male-Female Friendship, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Minor Original Character(s), Nice Sam Winchester, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Mythology, Parent Chuck Shurley, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Protective Siblings, Protective Winchesters (Supernatural), Season/Series 11, Season/Series 12, Siblings, Smart Sam Winchester, The Divine Three, divine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlover727/pseuds/fandomlover727
Summary: 𝘿𝙄𝙑𝙄𝙉𝙀| ❝ she's a divine beauty, that angel ❞.𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘢 𝘥𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘭 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘴𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘢𝘭.【 supernatural fanfiction 】
Relationships: Chuck Shurley & Original Character(s), Chuck Shurley & Original Female Character(s), Crowley (Supernatural) & Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Gabriel (Supernatural) & Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Sam Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Supernatural (TV) Characters & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. SUMMARY

INTRODUCTION ★✼☆｡  
˗ˏˋ 𝑫𝑰𝑽𝑰𝑵𝑬 ˎˊ˗

  
**xxx.CHUCK HAD A FASCINATION WITH THE POWER HE HELD,** the power to create lives and things to an extent that nobody else was able to reach. He created multiple universes, millions of species, and yet he wanted what other living species had; the power to create their own child. 

While he had the archangels and angels who viewed him as a father, he was almost envious of humans who were able to create a child that was biologically theirs. That is when he decided that his son needed to be born.

The story of Chuck's first child with the Virgin Mary, Jesus, is known worldwide. He did so much good and Chuck felt proud of his son, he felt more love for his son than he even did for Lucifer (who had been his favorite of the angels until he rebelled).

After seeing how much good Jesus was doing in the world, even when he traveled out the Middle East and changed his name to not attract attention as he performed miracles and such, Chuck decided that he wanted to have more children.

He created children in many other alternate universes almost as a tester. He didn't care much for his alternate universes as much as he did for this one (the one we see for most of the seasons/canon).

He wanted to see where they would work out the best and which ones would. After all, there were different versions of humans and even aliens he could create children with.

However, the only ones that didn't become failures were those that were part human and from this (canon) world. Thus, he stuck with the universe he liked the best and planned out his legacy. 

In total, there were three part-human children of God created, the only three successes. It shocked Michael and Raphael, the Archangels who were among the only few who knew that God had left heaven, that their father had created three new children whose powers were in comparison to the Archangels themselves, perhaps even more.

The three were known as _The Divine Three_ , or the Divine.

The first of the Divine would be Jesus, changing his name in public to be Jessie in order to adapt to the modern era. The eldest of the three siblings and the most virtuous, Jessie was devoted to his father in such a similar way to Michael, minus the ' _douchebag angel_ ' aspect. He was the calmest and most knowledgeable of the three and spent most of his time trying to help others. 

The second one and middle child of the three was Sebastian who was born in the twelfth century. He was more of a wild child, comparable to the archangel Gabriel in that aspect. He was rebellious to an extent against their father's so called plans (which Chuck rarely ever communicated with them about, or about anything in general.

The third and the youngest of the three was Nariel, also known as Nari, who was born in the early nineteenth century. She was younger, more innocent and naive to the world compared at least to her brothers.

Chuck hadn't planned to wait so long after Sebastian to have a third child, but he needed to both find a suitable woman to carry his child as well as find a way to make sure he didn't not have a second rebellious kid like Sebastian.

The Divine Three weren't well known in the supernatural world. Other than Jessie, they were rumors who were rarely(if ever) spotted by anyone other than a few of the archangels over the centuries.

They normally kept to themselves besides the work they did in helping others until, for the first time, Chuck approached the three in the twenty-first century practically begging them for help to stop their aunt, Chuck's sister, the Darkness who went by the name Amara.

To save their father and all of his creations, including themselves, the three agree and join Team Free Will and their allies to lock away the very thing hellbent on destroying them all.

Of course it's not going to be easy, but Nari has hope that this will all work out fine. Her father wouldn't intentionally hurt them anyways, would he?   
  
  
  
  


**(** **_D I V I N E_ ** **)**   
**"** _i've spent all of my existence so far listening to my fathers orders, staying in the shadows and out of the way. it's time i step up_ **".**   
  
  
  
  
  


***** **＊** ✿❀ **MAIN CAST** ❀✿＊*  
▛▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝ ▜

KIM DAHYUN as   
☆꧁ **NARI** ꧂☆

**"** _i want to believe that you are the good guy father, i really do. but knowing that you just sat back and watched all of humanity struggle and suffer? you made it difficult for me_ **".**   
  


**also starring**   
  


AVAN JOGIA as   
☆꧁ **JESSIE** ꧂☆

**"** _humans are good, they've just_   
_had to deal with a lot of bad for so long_ **".**   
  


PAUL WESLEY as   
☆꧁ **SEBASTIAN** ꧂☆

**"** _i don't care about you, dearest father. the only good thing you've ever done for me since i was created was giving me my baby sister_ **".**   
  
  
  
  


**_SUPERNATURAL CAST as THEIR RESPECTIVE CHARACTERS_ **   
  
  


▙ ▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▟  
  
  
  


 ** _WARNINGS!_** Strong Language, Religious/Biblical Themes, Major/Minor Descriptions of Violence, Major/Minor Descriptions of Violence, Blood, Kidnapping, Body Horror(monsters), Weapons, Torture, Mind Control, Alcoholism(the Winchester staple), Family Issues/Drama, Possession, Depression/Low Self Esteem, etc.   
  


**_COPYRIGHT!_** Copyright © 2020| All Rights Reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced, translated, or copied.   
  


**_DISCLAIMER!_** I do not own any elements from the Supernatural, any gifs used, or any music used. All rights go to the creators of everything that's not mine. I only own my OC's, the non-cannon story line, and the AU parts/non-canon stuff that appears. This is merely a fanfiction, nothing more.   
  
  


**STARTED:** JUNE 2, 2020  
 **PUBLISHED:** SEPTEMBER 29, 2020  
 **STATUS:** INCOMPLETE  
 **COMPLETED ON:** N/A


	2. 𝙖𝙘𝙩 𝙤𝙣𝙚, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯.

  
" 𝚠𝚎𝚕𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚍𝚒𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚎 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚟𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗  
𝚖𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚏𝚞𝚌—"

" 𝚜𝚎𝚋𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚊𝚗, 𝚠𝚊𝚝𝚌𝚑 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚞𝚊𝚐𝚎! "

" 𝚜𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚢, 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚠𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚊 𝚔𝚒𝚍 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚞𝚜.   
𝚗𝚊𝚛𝚒, 𝚌𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜 ".


End file.
